


The Pizza Guy and the Potion Man

by Marsh_time



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gaming, M/M, Swearing, across from each other, and is an absolute shit, dumbledore works at a library with mcgonagall, remus works at a pizza place, severus also works at the coffee shop, sirius works at a coffee shop, tags and warnings will be changed as i update, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsh_time/pseuds/Marsh_time
Summary: Sirius, James and Peter, who have been friends since they were 11, meet the mysterious Moony online, and Sirius falls in love with his voice and vocabulary. He also happens to fall in love with the cute pizza guy who works across the rode from the coffee shop. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall are little shits and Snape is a shit.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my body and mistakes. Not even my soul. I sold that for a cactus a few weeks ago.
> 
> Also,, I live in Australia, so I don't really know much British slang, most of the stuff I use in this are the things I use in real life. And yes, I call people raisins a lot. Probably too much.

“Pads, I swear to god I’m gonna shank you! That was my kill!”

“It obviously was not if I killed it.”

“Bitch!”

Sirius laughed and ran around the corner, shooting more zombies as they jumped out at him. He had only just gotten the hang of VR; he had never played it before James had made him, he had then begged James to tell him where he got it from, instead of telling him, however, he got him one for Christmas. He noticed Peter in the distance, frantically shooting zombies but was losing, so he threw a bomb.

“You fucking cock! Why the fuck would you kill me! Ugh, when Prongs shanks you, I’m gonna get you when you come back! Fucking hell!”

“Aw, how nice Wormy, letting me go first.”

“Hey, my Mum raised me to be proper gentleman. You know what they say Prongs, ladies first.”

They all laughed and continued playing until James and Peter both had to leave for dinner. Sirius decided to just have a break and eat as well, he did not want another long lecture from James about the importance of eating. He ordered a pizza and went on Instagram, scrolling through and liking everyone’s posts without really looking at them. He then went on the explore page and scrolled through that for a bit, but not finding anything interesting. He decided to do some research on LGBT+, he had been meaning to do so for a while since Peter came out as ace. He scrolled through, occasionally screenshotting a post to look at again later. He found it all interesting. Before Peter had come out, he had never known much about it all, just that some people liked the same gender. He was proud to admit that whilst he wasn’t well educated on the topic, he had never been homophobic.

Just as he was about to turn off his phone the doorbell rang, scaring him a bit. He quickly switched it off and jumped up to answer the door. The delivery guy was tall, reminding Sirius again of how short he was, as they swapped pizza for money, Sirius noticed the man staring at his chest. It was then that he remembered he wasn’t wearing a shirt; he felt the heat rise in his cheeks and the man chuckled.

“Sorry, I completely forgot I took my shirt off!”

“It’s alright. I appreciate the view. You have a, uh, a nice build, tattoos and muscles. You look good.”

“Uh thanks, and thanks for the pizza.”

“No problem, have a great night!”

The man scurried off before Sirius could reply with a ‘you too’. He closed the door and chucked the pizza on the coffee table and went to get a drink. He sat down and turned on the T.V, flicking through the channels until he found Adventure Time and decided to watch that. He started to notice something between Marlene and Princess Bubble gum.

He had finished the pizza 30 minutes ago and was so completely caught up in adventure time that he forgot about going back on the VR. He jumped as his phone rang and reminded himself to change the ringtone to something nicer later. He saw James name on the screen and answered, but before he could say anything, James was shouting at him.

“SO YOU ARE ALIVE! HE’S ALIVE WORMY! I’VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WE’VE BEEN SENDING MESSAGES FOR SO LONG! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I’M SAYING PADFOOT? YOU THERE?”

“Yeah, hi Prongs, sorry I didn’t see the messages because I’ve been watching T.V.”

“OH, IS THAT SO? HMM? GET YOUR ASS ON THE VR NOW PADS, WE’RE PLAYING WITH ONE OF PETER’S FRIENDS THAT HE MET ONLINE AND WE’RE ABOUT TO START!”

“Alright mate! Calm down, I’m getting on now ok? Seeya.”

He hung up and quickly ran into his VR room and set himself up and joined the game. As soon as he got on, he was met with a relieved sigh from James.

“Right, let’s start, shall we?”

When the game loaded, they all stood there and looked at each other. Four instead of three. The fourth man was called Moony, he was just looking around at the surroundings and eventually at them.

“Guys, this is Moony, he’s never played this before so we gotta teach him the basics first. Right so-”

He was cut off by Sirius shooting him, the other two started laughing.

“Your supposed to introduce us too ya raisin!”

“Ha, hi Moony I’m- haha- I’m Prongs.”

“Pleasure.”

“OOO, PRONGS! HE’S A GENTLEMAN LIKE WORMY!”

James laughed louder and doubled over.

“I’m Padf-”

“That’s Padfoot. That’s also what he deserves for killing me.”

Sirius respawned and they all laughed for a bit before explaining what they were doing to Moony. He found that playing with Moony was great, he made hilarious jokes and was a quick learner. He also had quite the vocabulary, which they didn’t realize until Sirius accidentally killed him and he cursed him so much he feared they might be real.

“so where ya fr- PADS DON’T YOU DARE SHOOT ME! I CAN SEE YOU AIMI-“

“sorry what was that Prongs? You can see me doing what?”

“fuck you Pads. As I was saying, where ya from Moony?”

“Sweden, but I moved to London a few years back.”

“London huh? Might live near me.”

“Pads, London is huge, and he’d be lucky to not live near you.”

“Piss off Wormy, I’m a lovely person.”

“sure.”

A few hours later, when Sirius had showered and gone to bed, he thought about the pizza guy. Tall and flirty and cute and, for some reason, familiar. He decided, for some reason, that he needed to see the pizza guy again, and how would he do that? Well, of course, he would order pizza every night until he came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James visits with good news and muffins, Sirius gets injured and Pizza Guy makes an appearance.

Sirius woke up to birds chirping and his neighbour’s cat screeching at who knows what, but inside his apartment, all was peaceful and quiet.

Then his alarm went off.

He reached over and slammed his hand down on it, effectively knocking it off his drawers and onto the ground, still blasting that sound he dreaded so much. In his attempt to turn it off, he rolled off the edge of his bed and hit his head on the corner of the drawers, his right knee landing on the alarm, silencing it.

He would never admit to the inhumane sound the came out of him in that moment.

He limped to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, groaning at the cut on his right temple. He flopped down onto the toilet and reached for the cupboard containing painkillers.

Forty minutes later found him sitting at the kitchen table, with nothing but a towel and a couple of band aids covering his skin, waiting for the kettle to finish so he could make some tea. He was, of course, shocked when someone pounded at the door, reminding him of his lack of clothing.

Then the door was thrown open and James walked in, two iced coffees in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. He used his foot to shut the door and toed his shoes off.

“Good morning my brother from another mother, sunshine, pup, darli- naked? Why are you naked? Go put some clothes on” He raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened as they landed on the covered cut on his forehead, he placed the coffee and bag on the table and gripped Sirius’ head, “what happened?”

Sirius shoved his hands away and went to his room and put on his black ‘work’ jeans, glaring at the drawers while he did so. When he went back out to the kitchen he was met with crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

“You’re limping.”

“Oh how observant of you, five points to Gryffindor.”

“Hilarious Pads. A true comedian. What happened?”

“I fell off the bed trying to turn my alarm off. By the way, remind me to get a new alarm clock, my knee broke mine.”

James snorted and handed him an iced coffee, then pulled two muffins from the paper bag, handing one to Sirius.

“Thanks, wait, Blueberry? OH MY- Thank you my love.”

He leaned over and kissed James’ cheek, who chuckled and pushed him away.

“So, what brings you here?”

“Ok, you’ll like this one,” he paused, burped and continued, “so I have a co-worker who hates me right?”

“I like this one already”

“Shut up, anyway, he hates me and annoys me any chance he gets right? So I asked my manager if I could transfer to another workplace, and, you’ll never believe it, but, the only one she could transfer me to was your one!”

“That’s bloody brilliant mate! When do you start?”

“As soon as I’m settled here.”

“Let me guess, you’re about to ask to move into the spare? Well yes, you can, but you must buy me a really cool mug.”

“Of course Pads, it will be the coolest. And thank you, I really did not want to spend hours trying to find my own place.”

Sirius shrugged in response, getting up and walking over to the couch where he had carelessly thrown his work shirt, a simple black button up. As he was buttoning it up his phone rang, and James answered it.

“Hello? No- yes he is getting dressed, ok, hey Siri, wanna go on a history museum date with Marlene?”

“when?”

“Sunday, 7 a.m.”

“Uh, yeah I should be free then”

“yeah he can go, all good, bye.”

He put the phone down and put his feet up on the table with a sigh.

“You should get that knee checked.”

“Nah it’ll be fine.”

“Sirius.”

“Alright look, if it still hurts tomorrow, I’ll go to a doctor.”

“Good, but I’m driving you to work, I know it’s only a couple blocks away but I don’t want you to hurt your knee more.”

“no complaints there, mate.”

* * *

He was in the middle of a conversation with Dorcas when a man walked up to order, a man he immediately recognised as the pizza guy. He smiled at him, and got a small smile back, which, for some reason, made his heart skip a beat.

“Hi, what would you like to order?”

“Uh, green tea please, large.”

As he put the order in the machine, the man spoke, “I see you have a shirt on this time, pity.”

Sirius blushed and told him the price of his drink. After he handed him the money, he stepped away to wait for the drink, and Sirius walked over to Dorcas.

“I didn’t know you were into guys.”

“I’m not, he del- don’t look at me like that Dorcas, he delivered pizza to my house last night and I didn’t have a shirt on.”

“Hmm.”

He glared at the back of her head and went to take another order.

At the end of his shift, Sirius decided to take the bus home, rather than walk. It was a quick ride with only five other people. He found James reclined on his couch, loudly slurping a frozen coke; on the T.V was a muted avengers movie, he had a computer balanced on his lap playing a weird song.

“Hey, show some respect mate,” he reached over and unmuted the T.V, “muting an Avengers movie, the cheek!”

“How was work?”

“Oh fine, a couple bitchy customers, but mostly decent ones, an average day.”

“Hmm. How’s the knee?”

“Hurting still, I think it might be swollen. I caught the bus home.”

“Good, could’ve called and I would’ve driven you. Could’ve gotten pizza as well.”

“We can still get pizza now you know.”

“You call, I’ll go to the shop to get some drinks and ice cream.”

Thirty minutes later, James and Sirius had completely forgotten about the pizza, and were only reminded by someone knocking. Sirius got up and grabbed his money off the bench and opened the door.

“Hi”

“Hey potion brewer, I bring pizza.”

“Thank you, also, potion brewer?”

“You make great green tea.”

“Oh ok. Thanks.”

“Still got a shirt on? I was a little excited when I saw your address.”

“Maybe next time then.”

“Hope so, enjoy your pizza!”

“Yeah, thanks.”

He turned and saw James staring at him with raised eyebrows.

“What?”

“You’re gay?”

“No, he delivered pizza yesterday and I didn’t have a shirt on.”

“You were flirting.”

“No, we were- flirting. Oh god does he think I’m gay? Am I leading him on?”

“Calm down and bring me the pizza.”

Sirius slumped down next to James and chucked the pizza on the table, not really wanting to eat.

“You know, there is nothing wrong with being gay. Personally, I always thought you might have some sort of interest in men, with your style and all.”

“Hey!”

“Ok sorry, I understand, still a sore spot. Look, just, maybe think about it ok? He’s pretty cute, delivers pizza and gives cute nicknames, what more could you want?”

“Children.”

“Dickhead. Talk about it with Marls and Dorcas on Sunday, they’ll understand.”

“whatever you say Prongs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked super hard on this but I'm not too happy with it. :/  
> School just started and between that and constant headaches I haven't had much time to write or edit. :(  
> Anyway, hope you have a great day, or night, wherever you are! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome, as I am young and terrible at editing.   
> I will also except and write requests if ya want :).


End file.
